


Do you wanna be my love tonight?

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's kinda silly, M/M, Stargazing, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he definitely wouldn't trade this moment for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna be my love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts).



> This is something my lovely friend Sashasanidea whose birthday is tomorrow! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it m'dear. <3  
> It was written to the song Stars by Sixx Am on repeat.

Jack was definitely lost. Although he knew he’d eventually have to drive through the unruly traffic and unfamiliar streets of L.A, he couldn’t find himself to care. He’d somehow managed to find a hill that overlooked the city. He’s not sure where he is, or how he’d managed to get so far outside of the city but view was worth it.

A smile graced his lips as he removed his arms from behind his head, kicking off his car as he walked towards the grass with his hands in his pockets. Once he’d finally found a place to sit, he took in the scenery before him. The busy city was glowing, bright and warm. Absolutely beautiful, although it didn’t compare to the shimmering galaxy the laid across the sky above him. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the serene scenery wash over him as he took in the cool night air.

With one last glance at the glowing city, he laid his back against the grass, arms tucked behind his head as the stars twinkled above him, just like how they had back home in Ireland. He found himself get washed away in their presence, Here he was, light years away on a small planet and yet these beautiful lights, somehow shone so brightly that they could be seen from where he was. The stars were just so.. beautiful.

Jack was so in awe he didn’t hear a car pull over onto the side of the road. Or the door slam. He didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching him until the very last second. The very last second being the moment the person tripped over his arm and toppled onto him.

“Duuuude. Yer elbow is in my stomach.” Jack groaned as the person’s weight fell on him. The figure’s elbow was actually near his hips but he wasn’t exactly about to tell the person to move their arm away from his pants. The awkward conversation that would follow was not worth it.

“Sorry! Sorry!” The man scrambled to get off of Jack, hovering over him for a second. That second was enough to get a glimpse at the man’s face. It may have been dark but there was no mistaking the shape of his jaw. Or the glasses that sat on-top his nose. And Jack could barely make out the pink in his hair that looked so soft, swept to one side. Dark eyes, thin lips and stubble. Yeah, Jack was definitely dead.

“I didn’t think anyone else was out here. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?” The man’s voice was deep, despite his panicking. His hands were frantically moving as he spoke, almost as if he wanted to check out and make sure Jack was okay, but was refraining from touching him.

“I think I’m dead..” Jack murmured, still reeling from being shocked out of his trance.

“W-what?” The man froze, looking down and catching Jack’s gaze. Jack found himself sitting up, leaning against one elbow.

“God, yer so beautiful..” Jack whispered, hand reaching out and gliding across the man’s cheek before cupping his face. Okay, so maybe he was more out of it than he thought.

“I..er..w-what?” The man kept blinking as his lips tried to form words. Jack’s mind finally caught up with the reality of the situation and he quickly scrambled away. His hand dropped from the stranger’s cheek, landing on the ground to help him backpedal.

“S-s-sorry!” Jack squeaked, warmth flooding his cheeks. 

“It-it’s okay.” The man was looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m flattered actually. But what did you mean when you said you thought you were dead?” The man cast a glance Jack’s way.

“I thought I’d died and an angel ‘ad come ta get me.” Jack murmured, eyes widening as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You-you think I’m an angel?” The man was looking directly at Jack now.

“How couldn’t I? Look at you. Yer gorgeous.” Jack covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly. 

“Smooth Jack, real smooth. Why don’tcha just ask to kiss ‘im, ‘ell, ask ‘im ta marry ya. It’s not like situation is awkward enough as is.” Jack grumbled, rubbing his hands up and down his face as he talked to himself.

“Jack, I know you’re over there beating yourself and all, but.. uh.. I find you pretty attractive too.” Mark mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck again as he looked at Jack.

“I-you- what?” Jack’s hands drop from his face, falling into his lap.

“I.. uh.. I find you really attractive too. And I know we just met and this is super cliche, but if you were serious about that kiss, I’d like to give it a shot.” Jack could only guess the other man was blushing considering the embarrassment he had in his voice.

“I don’t even know yer name.” Jack whispered, rubbing his neck as well.

“It’s Mark.” The man known as Mark smirked. “Any more questions?”

“A ton.” Jack responded, scooting closer.

“Is one being ‘can I kiss you’?” Mark gave a sly smirk, scooting towards him as well.

“Yeah..” The warmth in Jack’s cheeks grew the closer they got.

“Good, me too.” Mark whispered, turning his head and slipping his hand across Jack’s cheek, cradling his jaw. The two were touching noses, breathing onto each other’s lips as they locked eyes, occasionally glancing down at the others lips. Jack being the impatient fucker he was, grabbed the back of Mark’s neck and connected their lips, eyes fluttering shut.

Mark’s lips were as soft as he’d thought and they were definitely warm. Jack’s eyelids fluttered as their lips moved. He was kissing this magnificent angel who had practically fallen out of the sky. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
